Weil Du Mein Atem Bist
by LillyO
Summary: Dieser Tag kommt mir vor, als wäre er nicht aus dieser Welt. Er ist so überirdisch schön. Clark Kent, du hast mich gerade zur glücklichsten Frau der Erde, und vielleicht des ganzen Universums gemacht.“ Für alle schrecklich verliebten der Welt.


Spoiler Keine  
Pairing Clana,  
Genre Romantik  
FSK -  
Disclaimer Copyright © Warner Bros. All rights reserved  
Copyright © DC Comics. All rights reserved  
Copyright © Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. All rights reserved

Info: Wer Fluff mag, hier bekommt ihr reichlich. Wieder mal ein altes Projekt.

**Weil du mein Atem bist**

Ein junger Mann sitzt auf einer saftig grünen Blumenwiese inmitten von Maisfeldern. Er hat sich auf eine karierte Decke gebettet, die Frühlingssonne bricht sich auf seinem kastanienbraunen Haar. Um ihn herum stimmen die Grillen ein Pfeifkonzert an, es hört sich an, als wollten sie für den Mann eine Melodie singen. Ein ganz persönliches Lied das ihm Glück bringen soll, für das, was er nun vorhat. Vor ihm steht ein großer Picknickkorb, der alles für ein wunderschönes Frühlingspicknick beherbergt. Langsam steht der junge Mann auf, er scheint sehr zufrieden mit sich. Und mit einem „wusch" ist er verschwunden.

„Clark, was machen wir hier?"

Mittlerweile ist der Mann wieder aufgetaucht, an seiner Hand eine Frau.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug zu sehen bekommen. Lass dich überraschen, Süße!"

„Geduld hat noch nie zu meinen Tugenden gehört, das weißt du. Und jetzt sag mir wo wir sind!"

„Ist das ein Befehl?"

„Natürlich ist es das, Mr. Kent!", sagt die junge Frau und lacht dabei. Sie ist wunderschön, was einerseits an ihren wunderbaren Haaren liegt, die seiden über ihren Rücken fließen, aber auch an ihrem Gesicht mit klassischen, ebenmäßigen Zügen. Über ihre Augen ist ein Tuch gebunden, der Mann hält sie an der Hand und führt sie geradewegs zu der Decke inmitten der Wiese.

„Komm schon Clark, wo sind wir?"

„Das sag ich dir nicht!" Nun lacht der Mann auch, „ Mensch Lana, bist du neugierig!"

„Jetzt bekommst du einen Monat Kussentzug, du Schuft," gigelt die Geliebte gespielt beleidigt.

„Dann muss ich mir wohl eine Andere suchen..." der Mann macht so, als würde er scharf nachdenken, „ wen soll ich nehmen – Chloe, Lois oder die Neue an der Uni, Kelly?"

„Wehe du machst das, dann hetzte ich einen Killer auf dich der dich ganz langsam und qualvoll tötet. Und wenn ich so nachdenke, ist das gar keine so schlechte Idee. Ich würde endlich deine tolle Loft bekommen und müsste nicht mehr mit Chloe zusammenwohnen!"

„Bedeute ich dir etwa so wenig?" fragt der Führer der Schönen und macht ein beleidigtes Gesicht während er sie weiterhin zu der Decke lotst.

„Ja klar," meint die Frau belustigt, „ach Clark, natürlich nicht. Du bedeutest mir mehr als mein eigenes Leben und wenn ich jetzt etwas sehen könnte würde ich dich sogar küssen."

„Dann werde ich wohl bald in den Genuss deiner Lippen kommen," schmunzelt der Geliebte, „ so, setz dich ganz langsam hin und dann nehme ich dir die Augenbinde ab."

Gespannt setzt sich die Frau auf die Decke. Der Mann bettet sich hinter ihr auf die Decke und nimmt ihr schließlich die Augenbinde ab. Sie öffnet ihre Augen, die von einem durchdringenden braun sind und schlägt sich die Hände vor den Mund.

„Oh Clark, das ist wunderschön!", sie schaut umher und ihre Augen beginnen zu leuchten.

„Wie hast du nur diese Wiese gefunden? Es ist so unglaublich hier," sie dreht sich wieder zu ihrem Freund um und schaut ihm in die Augen," ich liebe dich so sehr."

Langsam nähern sich ihre Gesichter bis sie zu einem langen, atemraubendem Kuss verschmelzen. Nach einiger Zeit trennen sich die Liebenden wieder.

„Ich liebe dich auch," flüstert der Mann namens Clark leise.

Lange Zeit sehen die Beiden sich einfach nur an und teilen den wunderbaren Moment. Denn manchmal ist es einfach besser zu schweigen. Die Stille unterbricht nur das Grillenkonzert, das nun eine neue Melodie singt. Eine Melodie der Liebe, die nur für die Beiden ist.

„So, was willst du essen?", fragt Clark schließlich und unterbricht die Stille. "Ich habe deinen Lieblingssandwich von meiner Mum dabei, mit extra viel Käse und Salat. Dann wär hier noch ein Bordeaux, Baguette und Obst."

Mit diesen Worten zieht Clark den Picknickkorb aus dem kniehohen Gras und klappt ihn auf.

„Du bist so süß! Ich glaube, ich nehme das Sandwich."

„Hier, bitte Schatz," sagte Clark und reicht seiner Freundin Lana das Spezialsandwich. Er selbst nimmt sich das Baguette und bricht ein großes Stück davon ab. Nach einiger Zeit füttern sie sich gegenseitig mit den mitgebrachten Leckerbissen.

„Hey Clark, beiß mir nicht den Finger ab," lacht Lana.

„Doch, das war schon immer mein innerstes Bedürfnis, ein Teil von dir in mir zu haben."

„Ich glaube, mein Finger ist aber ein bisschen zu groß."

„Nein, er ist genau richtig." Daraufhin nimmt Clark Lanas Finger und tut so, als wolle er wirklich ihren Finger abbeißen.

„Das kitzelt," kichert Lana und entreißt ihm ihre Hand.

„Wo ist mein Finger? Ich will ihn wiederhaben!", grollt Clark gespielt hungrig und schnappt nach ihrer Hand.

Lana versucht lachend ihm diese zu entziehen und so rollen sie übereinander die Wiese entlang. Schließlich bleiben die beiden keuchend liegen. Lana liegt auf Clark, sie ist ihm so nahe dass sie seinen Atem spüren kann. Lana nähert sich langsam seinem Gesicht, doch in diesem Moment stemmt er sich mit seinen Händen auf und unterbricht den Moment.

„Lana, ich muss dir was sehr wichtiges sagen," meint er nun ernst.

„Was ist es denn? Ist es was schlimmes?", fragt sie während sie sich auch erhebt.

„Nein, es ist etwas wunderbares, hoffe ich zumindest." Er führt sie zur Decke zurück. Sie setzen sich.

„Lana, wir sind nun mittlerweile schon seit 4 Jahren zusammen -"

„Ja, das weiß ich," unterbricht die geliebte Schöne ihn.

„Warte. Also, in diesen vier Jahren ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich nicht ohne dich leben kann. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich die Jahre zuvor gelebt habe, es kommt mir vor wie aus dem Leben eines anderen. Ich lebe, weil du mein Atem, meine Seele bist. Du bist diejenige, für die ich jeden Morgen aufstehe, die mein Leben erst lebenswert gemacht hat. Diejenige, die meinen Tag erhellt nur wenn sie dasselbe Zimmer betritt." Er dreht sich kurz um, kramt in dem Picknickkorb herum und zieht eine kleine Schachtel heraus. Er kniet sich vor seiner Angebeteten hin und öffnet die Schachtel. In ihr befindet sich ein kleiner Ring aus Weißgold. In der Fassung befindet sich ein schlichter, kleiner weißer Diamant. Clark hält Lana die geöffnete Schachtel entgegen.

„Lana Lang, willst du mit mir jeden Tag deines restlichen Lebens teilen? Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Er spricht diese Worte mit solch einer Hoffnung aus und legt all seine Liebe in diese Worte, dass Lana Tränen in die Augen steigen.

„Natürlich will ich. Ja, Clark Kent, ich will deine Frau werden."

Überglücklich zieht der frisch Verlobte ihr den Ring über den schmalen Finger und küsst sie sehr lange. Dieser Kuss drückt all ihre Liebe zueinander aus. Sie scheinen sich in diesem Kuss zu verlieren. Nach sehr langer zeit lösen sie sich wieder.

„Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe," flüstern sie beide gleichzeitig und müssen anfangen zu lachen. Sie liegen sich zufrieden in den Armen.

„Dieser Tag kommt mir vor, als wäre er nicht aus dieser Welt. Er ist so überirdisch schön. Clark Kent, du hast mich gerade zur glücklichsten Frau der Erde, und vielleicht des ganzen Universums gemacht."

Clark bemerkt die Anspielungen, doch macht so, als würde er sie nicht bemerken. Irgendwann würde er sie in sein Geheimnis einweihen, doch nicht jetzt. Und wie sie gezeigt hatte, war sie ihm auf der Spur. Doch jetzt will er lieber den Moment genießen.

Seine Verlobte grinst ihn an und beginnt wieder ihn zu küssen. Nach einiger Zeit liegt sie über ihn und lässt ihre Hände auf Entdeckungsreise gehen.

Die Grillen singen immer noch für die Liebenden.


End file.
